Outcast
by RaitenKitsune
Summary: At the age of 4, Naruto merges with the Kyubi after an assassination attempt from a group of villagers. The Hokage helps Naruto to train while the Kyubi becomes one of his Mentors as well. Main Yaoi pairing: undecided
1. Chapter 1

_Outcast _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did. I would be cuddling naru-chan, along w/ Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara and Neji! )_

Summary: At the age of 4, Naruto merges with the Kyubi after an assassination attempt from a group of villagers. The Hokage helps Naruto to train while the Kyubi becomes one of his Mentors as well. (Main Yaoi pairing: undecided)

(A/N: I'll be cutting down the Sasu/Naru pairing; I think there are too many fics with them being together. We need variety, I think its time the other guys get a shot at being w/ naru-chan! Like Itachi, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, some Kabuto and maybe Orochimaru...if u like it kinky...O.O oh my kinky visual! )

**Warning:** Occ ness, some Sakura bashing and maybe a little Sasuke bashing once in a while (if I choose to do so, so don't yell at me about it) Also there will be Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Het. and maybe Yuri/Shoujo-ai!**_ Also RAPE!_**

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

**'Blah' Kyubi talking**

_**'Blah' Kyubi Thoughs**_

_**/ Flashback /**_

_**Contains Song lyrics by Staind and Song lyrics by Disturbed and Others**_

_**Prologue**_

_Konohagakure, where the stealthiest of ninjas live. It has been 4 years sense the tragedy that befell Konoha, the tragedy of losing there leader the Yondaime to the Kyubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed demon fox. Little by little things went back to normal, with the Sondaime back as the Hokage, everything was at peace again. _

_**The streets of Konoha were filled with adults and children; the village was calm and peaceful. Laughter filled the park with children at play; this built an enjoyable and loving atmosphere for everyone, except for one boy.**_

Watching the other kids play, under a tree stood a 4 year-old blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with 3 'whisker-like' scars on each cheek giving him a foxy look (if cant guess who this is, you are a moron) and also marking him of what resided in him. Though many times, the blonde had tried to make friends with the kids at the park only for their parents to snatch them away and leave. The adults would always glare at him and spat words of hate at the little boy, these events would happen often to the blonde. It hurt the blonde when the adults glared or called him a demon or a monster, they always left the boy there to cry and asking the same question over and over again "Why?"

But hoping that today may be different; the fox-child went over towards the sand box where he saw a boy and his puppy playing. When he reached the boy, he hesitated for a few seconds "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Um… can I play with you?" ask Naruto. The boy and his puppy looked up at Naruto, the boy then grinned "Sure! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru!" Kiba said enthusiastically. Just as the two boys were about to play, a women with dark hair and dark eyes with two triangle marks on each cheek ran up to them and snatched Kiba away while glaring at Naruto "Demon! You stay away from my son!" yelled the woman identified as Kiba's mother. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other adults, the mothers' started pulling their children away while some other adults started to throw rocks and any other object they could get their hands on at the blonde. Covering the best he could, Naruto ran from the adult but not without receiving some cuts and bruises. As he ran tears began falling down his confused and hurt face "Why? Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them" Naruto asked no one in particular as he ran as fast as his 4 year-old legs could take him.

He ran as fast as he could and as far, stumbling every now an then, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down his face. The villagers didn't even care that the blonde child was crying, they could've cared less. Naruto stopped running when he got to a swing near the Ninja Academy, whipping away his tears from his face he sat down and swung on the swing idolly, his once bright blue eyes seemed lifeless like a broken doll. Naruto looked on into the fading light as day slowly drifted to night. "Is this pain ever going to go away? Why do they hate me so? Am I not like everyone else, am I truely a demon like they say I am?" the fox-child sobbed silently.

_(Scene Change)_

_Not too far a way a small gathering of villagers (6 at most) were whispering among themselves. "So what are we going to do about 'IT'?" a rather small man asked the others. The taller man next to him gave out a grunt and answered "What the hell do you think? We are going to remove him permnently from Konoha..." Another broke in to the confersation "That 'thing' should've been killed after what he did to our families and the Fourth" The taller man looked at the group and nodded "Then we all agree that we need to kill that demon?" all the others nodded and picked up there weapons ready to hunt and kill the fox-child._

Naruto left the Ninja Academy deciding he best to heading toward his apartment, he dragged his feet down the street until he heard a group of voices coming near him. Curiousity getting the better of him he stopped moving and turned around to the noise, his eyes widened when he saw a group of villagers with weapons in hand head towards him. Something inside him snapped and he knew that they were after him, _' What did I do this time? What did I...' _soon a million thoughts were running through his mind. He snapped back to reality when the voices were closer, eyes widened with fear Naruto turned away and ran from the group that kept on persuing him. Not Paying attention to his surroundings, Naruto soon found himself at a dead end; He turned around hoping to he could get out before he was cornered. But luck was not with him, as soon as he took a step foward the villagers were upon him.

Taking a step back he hit the wall as he kept his eyes on them "So how should we do this? should we make him suffer first or should we make it a quick death?" a short pudgy man asked. "Suffer" was all the leader of the group said, they all started to grinned and were now crowded around the little kitsune. Naruto was too scared to move "Why? Why are y..." before he could even finish asking the question he felt pain shoot through his ribs and the air knocked out of him, looking up from the ground out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with a knife come towards him and scrambled back. Not one to give up he tried to run through them only to get kicked back against the wall leavin blood dripping down the side of his head, the man with the knife and a taller man had him retrained to the wall and ground making it impossible for him to move. The man with the knife started cutting naruto's clothes off not so gently leaving trails of blood and though the cuts healed as soon as they were made it still hurt. Naruto started to struggle trying to get both men off him but it only made the pair of hands that held him grip tighter making him cry out in pain _'What are they doing? Why are they doing this?' _

_**(Rape Scene if you dont want to read then skip)**_

"No! Please...Stop!" The little blonde cried out as one of his at attackers penetrated his entrance, he could feel the blood running down his thighs. Pain shot through Naruto with each thrust and every thrust was rougher then the last "Stop! Sto...p" his attaker grunted with one final thrust he came spilling his seed into the little kitsune and pulled out. Naruto continuely sobbed begging for it to be over but that wasnt to be, another man postioned himself at Naruto's entrance and thrusted into him making him scream in agony "Please...Please..Sto.." before the Fox-child could get another word out or scream another man shoved his erection in his mouth nearly chocking him and started thrusting in his mouth. _'Please someone, anyone...please help..'_

**'So you finally decided to talk to me, damn brat! You should have called me sooner!' **Naruto soon found himself before a cage with a seal on it, his eyes widened '_Wh..Who a-are y-you?' _he asked stuttering in slight fear. The demon behind the seal looked at the small child for a moment and answered **'You'll find out later but right now we have to save your ass...'** the demon paused for a second **'LITERALLY! Sorry but i'm going to be doing something to your body that will save you and...after this is over I'll explain everything brat' **Not giving naruto time to protest he was sent back to reality and soon a change started to take over him (later realizing it's permnent) the group of villagers started backing away from the newly changed Naruto. His hair was still wildly spikey yet now longer and a darker shade of blonde, he had newly aquired fox ears on top of his head, nails slightly longer and sharper as well as his Kanines but the most noticeable features was his newfound fox tail and his glowing icey blue eyes that were slitted like a cat.

The villagers backed up in fear, Naruto looked up at them with a feral glint in his eyes and disappeared but in reality he was moving faster then the human eye (no he's not that fast, it's just they are not shinobis so they cant see him) could see. Soon you could hear screams of pain and the smell of blood in the air, Naruto stopped after they were all dead and the Third Hokage appeared behind him. "Naruto..." Hearing his name Naruto turned to the familiar voice, letting his tear go he ran and buried his face in the Hokage's robes sobbing uncontrollably. "G-Gomen nasai, I-I didnt m-mean to.."

Sarutobi bent down and picked up the sobbing child while making soothing sounds trying to calm the little kit "It's okay Naruto...it's all over now" with the child in his arms he headed towards his home before anyone could see the new found features on Naruto.

_(At the Hokage's House)_

The Hokage entered his home quickly with Naruto sleeping in his arms. he place the little blonde on a nearby couch, freeing his hand so he may send a messanger bird to inform the Anbu Captain(A/N: Itachi is not the AC yet) of the incident and to dispose of the bodies. "Father, Is everything alright?" Slightly Startled Saruboti turned to his daughter Arisa (no clue what her name is so i made it up) Clearing his throat "No, everything is fine" he said just alittle over a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune. Sighing with relief, Arisa's attention was then caught a glimps of sun-kissed bloned hair on the couch where a barely covered four year old slumbered. Her eyes widened, she quicky went over to check the little boy as she got a closer inspection she noticed the slightly fluffy fox tail and her gaze drifted to his blonde hair where she saw blonde fox ears. With her mouth gapping she turned to her father already knowing who the little blonde was, the third was about to explain until he was cut off by a squeal "Kawaii!" Sarutobi sweatdropped at Arisa antics, but with that noise came a waking blurry-eyed kitsune.

And so came a new beginning for Little Naruto, complete with a motherly/Sisterly figure and grandfather who also happens to be the Hokage and soon to be his Sensei along with Kyuubi as his 'Big brother'

_**RaitenKitsune**_

I'll be posting chapters when ever i have time. hopefully at least every two weeks

Also i'm not entirely sure on Yaoi Pairings, you see, I originally wanted ItaNaru for the Main Pairing but then Sasuke would be against his brother, then i thought

Gaara should be with Naru-kun he just seems the more possessive type but so is Neji. Ugh I cant decide! so plz help me out and vote for Pairings also i was planning to keep Itachi in Konoha and make him become a sensei

VOTE:

Itachi x Naru

Neji x Naru

Gaara x Naru

Sasuke x Naru

Neji x Shika

Haku x Sasu

Kakashi x Naru

Kakashi x Iruka(i could switch them around)

**Official Pairings**:

Kankuro x Kiba

**TEAM Arrangements:**

Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba; Sensei?

**Vote:**

Hatake Kakashi:

Uchihia Itachi:

Team 8: Uchihia Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura; Snesei?

_**Vote: Like team 7, Kakashi or Itachi**_

Team 10: Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji; Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma

Your Votes will be taken into account! If I end up choosing a pairing you dont like...plz dont hurt me, thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**Outcast**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto (if I did *grins sweetly* I would be cuddling all my fav. Characters)

Summary: At the age of 4 Naruto merges with the Kyubi after an assassination attempt from a group of villagers. The Hokage helps Naruto in Training while the Kyubi becomes one of his mentors as well. (Main yaoi pairing: undecided)

**Warning:** occ, Sakura-bashing. This is a yaoi/Shouen ai, and Het. Fic. **Rape** and molesting in some chapters

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' _Thoughts

"**Blah" Kyubi Talking **

'_**Blah'**_** Kyubi thoughts**

**/Flashback/**

**Contains lyrics from various artist**

**Okay Soo don't kill me, I know it's been forever since I started this fic, but what can I say I have little time to do anything anymore. With work and college (hey I go to AI, art=life) and the passing of my grandfather I have had little desire to write anything. So please don't be too hard on me (bf: "that's what she said" Me: o.o…..yeah that is what she said lol) I may be a little rusty in my writing form, since it's been awhile. **

_Voting Results_

**Naru Pairing: VOTES ARE IN**

ItaxNaru: llll llll llll llll lll (THERE IT IS PEOPLE **WINNER!)** 23 vts

ItaxNaruxSasu(semexukexseme): l (it could have happened, but it could be a oneshot story I'll do)

KakaxNaru: llll lll (yeah that's a hot pairing) 8 vts

KyuxNaru: ll (kyu is more like naru's aniki) 2 vts

SasuxNaru: llll llll (pretty close, was catching up) 10 vts

GaaxNaru: llll llll llll (gaa & ita were having a close competition there) 15 vts

NejixNaru: llll l (disappointed there wasn't that many votes) 5 vts

KabuxNaru: no votes (one-shot fic.)

OroxNaru: NO (not happening, in a different fic.)

**Other Pairings: On-Going**

_Opened to Suggestions on other pairings_

ShikaxSasu: l

HakuxSasu: lll

ZabuxHaku: l

ShikaxNeji: ll

GaaxSasu:

NejixSasu:

KabuxSasu:

OroxKabu:

GaaxKimi:

SaixSasu:

SaixGaa:

**Official Pairings:**

Itachi x Naruto

Kakashi x Iruka

Kankuro x Kiba

**Hetero Parings:**

ShinoxHina:

ShikaxTemari:

ShikaxIno:

ChoujixIno:

SaixIno:

SaixSaku:

LeexSaku:

SasuxHina

**Yuri Pairing (only if you want it in the story)**

InoxSaku

TentenxHina

Open to suggestions

**Team 7 Sensei:**

Kakashi: llll llll

Itachi: llll llll llll (WINNER!) 15 vts

**Team 7:** Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba; **Sensei:** Uchiha Itachi

**Team 8:** Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura; **Sensei:** Hatake Kakashi

**Team 10:** Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji; **Sensei:** Sarutobi Asuma

Okay so there you have it people, please continue voting and reviewing on the story and other pairings

Also I would like your opinion on making Itachi and Gaara rivals for Naruto's little heart

Its only going to be in the beginning until Gaara finds out that there is someone else out there and that's where your votes come in for who ends up with Gaara. Make sure to specify SemexUke/DomxSub relation *wink wink*

_**RaitenKitsune**_

Omake: A word from the naru cast

**Rk:** Okay so what is your take on the pairing results so far?

**Itachi:** *smirks* hn very satisfying. Better luck next time, otouto-chaaaan

**Sasuke:** *glares* Fuck You Aniki! Hmph

**Itachi:** now, now otouto, that would be considered incest. Besides I rather fuck my cute lil kits…..

**Sasuke:** *Battle cry* AHHH DIE! JUST DIE! *lunges at Itachi with kunai*

**Itachi:** *dodges easily* hn

**Naru:** *tilts head cutely* eh heh -_-

**RK:** *squeals* KAWAII! *glomps Naru*

**Naru:** O.o EEP!

**Gaara:** hmph! Naru should have been mine *glares at Itachi and RK*

Meanwhile Sasuke and Itachi continue the game of cat and mouse in the background.

….to be Continued


End file.
